Wake me up when September ends
by katya Braginski Ivanova
Summary: Stan y Kyle son novios pero tras una discusión se distancian dramaticamente, Stan es reclutado por el ejercito antes de que la WWIII comienze. Podra kyle recuperar a Stan antes de que una tragedia ocurra?. Es mi primer fic no sean malos , no lo lean!
1. Chapter 1

**H-hola gente ;n; pos esta es mi primera historia que subo a esta página (la cual se ira a la mierda cuando suba esta cosa) y la quise hacer style porque... SOY RUDA okno ._. , simplemente estaba en el mercado sono wake me up when september ends de Green day y mi super traductor de cerebro comenzó a funcionar y grite por el mercado "QUE STYLIOSO ESTA ESTA CANCION ... hare un fic style jejejje" y asi paso como se creo esta cosa rara que estan a punto de leer .Notas : letra **_cursiva _**para las notas de kyle , letra **normal **para flash back y el resto del failfic .Advertencia: historia aburrida , quedaran con cara de mother of ortography y querrán matar a la autora -se esconde detras de su pala- no lo lean TT^TT...**

_WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS ._

_~Flash back~ _

-Oye Stan- un pequeño niño pelirrojo con una ushanka verde algo grande encima de sus finos y ondulados cabellos casi cubriéndole los ojos dando una imagen muy tierna ante la vista de cualquiera. Estaba junto a su mejor amigo Stan Randall Marsh , se conocían desde que tenían memoria , nunca habían estado separados simplemente siempre estaban juntos .

-¿Qué sucede Kyle?- respondió mientras le colocaba el ultimo botón a el muñeco de nieve que estaba haciendo en medio del blanco y pacifico paisaje de las afueras del pequeño pueblo de South Park. Admiro por unos segundos su obra para luego darse la vuelta y sonreírle al de Nueva Jersey.

-Tú...tú... ¿tú siempre estarás a mi lado, verdad? - avergonzado por la pregunta que le había hecho a su amigo agachando su rojiza cabeza para no mirar a esos calados orbes azules. Se estremeció al sentir una mano enguantada sobre su cabeza desordenándole un poco su inseparable gorro verde. -Am?... - subió su cabeza para toparse con esa sonrisa que tan sólo viéndola te decía "todo estará bien" .

-Claro que estaré contigo, no seas idiota…eres mi mejor amigo y siempre estaré a tu lado, solo si tú me prometes estar siempre conmigo - abraso cariñosa e inocentemente al otro muchacho –me lo prometes, verdad?- el de gorro verde se hundió en el pecho del otro algo nervioso y avergonzado. –S-sí, yo siempre estaré contigo Stan – le termino respondiendo inflando sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

_~Fin flash back~_

_Si tan sólo tuviera un deseo, pediría volver a aquellos tiempos cuando éramos niños inocentes en un pequeño pueblo de colorado y no estar viviendo este infierno…. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, si lo hubiera hecho, ¿tú seguirías a mi lado?_

_Bueno gente, si leen esto se preguntaran quien soy y porque escribo esto, yo soy Kyle Broflovski , tengo 16 años y vivo en South park Colorado . La razón por la que escribo en este "diario" es para que el resto del mundo sepa que es lo que sucedió en la tan temida "Tercera guerra mundial", así es escucharon bien, estamos en la tercera guerra mundial…. Llevamos casi 1 año en guerra, ¿quien diría que los mayas acertaron? Todo comenzó el temido 21 de diciembre del 2012 en nuestro pueblo (urrahh que genial somos los causantes de la muerte de medio mundo), como era de esperarse la culpa era del culón, digo, Eric theodore Cartman (Quien ahora es el líder de las fuerzas del eje, estando en guerra con 17 países distintos y tomando a la fuerza a otros cinco). _

_Ahora mismo estamos en la peor situación que podría pasar el mundo, se nos agotan los recursos y estamos bajo un guerra sin sentido que comenzó solo por sus narcisistas ideas de dominar al mundo y destruir a los judíos junto a los hippies, Maldito Cartman ojalá hubieras muerto por sida y sífilis con la puta de Wendy testaburger. _

_Ha sonado la campana, otro bombardeo se avecina…. Todos mis amigos están a salvo, Damien se los llevo junto con Pip , claro que el rubio tuvo que rogar para que el anticristo se llevara a Butters , Tweek y Kevin , pero al menos Kenny los visitas mínimo unas 3 veces al día . Solo nos quedamos los que iban a pelear... y yo, que decidí esperarlo a él en nuestra casa (o lo que queda de ella) cuando volviera de la campaña militar que lo obligaron a realizar. Aún sigo torturándome con que fue mi culpa que se fuera y probablemente nunca más regrese. ¡No! El va a regresar, tiene que regresar , tenemos varias conversaciones pendientes y …. No le logro decir lo que enverdad siento por él , maldigo ese día en que todo esto cambio por completo , no saben cuanto lo odio ._

* * *

_-Abran la puerta! , es el ejercito - golpeaban la puerta con la culata del arma , "mierda" pense. Si me atrapaban otra vez esos del bando nazi estaba muerto. Trate de no meter mucho ruido y esconderme en algun lugar de la casa pero antes que lo logrará ya abían roto la pierna , si eran aliados viviría pero si no lo eran , relamente nose que me sucedera . Subi lentamente la mirada para reconcer quienes eran ... esos cabrones me la pagaran ._

_-Hola ky, cuanto tiempo - me sonrie alegre mientras entraba como si nada por mi casa junto a otro chico de mirada sería. ¡¿Quienes se creian para entrar asi como asi en mi casa ?_

* * *

**Oh mein gott , es horrible lo se ;^; . Acepto tomatasos , piedrasos ,insultos , palasos, sartenasos y amenzas de muerte esta muy malo esta fic! ¬¬ **

**Siento mucho decepcionar a la gente que esperaba este seudofailfic que invente , me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro de lo malo que salio .**

**Si hay aunque sea 1 review pidiendolo subo mas capitulos si no ... nose que hare u.u**

**Bye~ los quiero , aunque ustedes me quieran matar por esto ^^U**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asdjhascgasjkascgasjk me robaron el pendrive :C perdon por el retrasooo QwQ pero com ya escribi me robaron el pendrive y escribi TODO denuevo hoy -w- y la inspiracion iba y venia luego me puse a rolear y blah blah el ocio con hetalia y el MMD me invadieron y GAHHH! mucha presiion !. **

**Bien agradesco sus review especialmente a todos xD , a la chica que me da diabetes con su dulsura Sweek-lawliet 3 esposha del mal , a Mely-Mad Hatter 3 me haces tanto reir :'D por todo su apoyo para uqe terminara de escirbir hoy ..**

**PD: perdon si hay faltas de ortografia tengo dislexia -u- **

**PD: south park no me pertence , sino habria yahoi todo el picnhe episodio y muy crack con el panda del acoso sexual . **

* * *

-¿Que mierda quieren ahora? - les pregunte con algo de molestia siempre aparecían para joderme más la vida.

-¿Cómo que mierda queremos, acaso no es obvio Ky? Hemos venido porque te extrañamos! – grito Kenny antes de lanzarse encima mío como el idiota que es.

-¡Quítate idiota me aplastas ¡ - le reclame apartando su cabeza con la mano que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la mía . SI, así es Kenneth McCormick, un pervertido pero leal amigo que viene te folla, se va y vuelve. Pero es mi amigo de todos modos.

-Ya cállense par de maricas – comento Tucker pisando excesivamente fuerte queriendo hacer notar que ya se había encabronado… para variar las cosas. Rodé los ojos.

-Hay Craig eres taaaan aburrido, deberías divertirte más como esa vez que tu y yo nos emborrachamos y… - una leve risa se escapo de mis labios haciendo que Craig nos mirara con su mirada de asesino sicópata que suele tener cuando esta sin su Tweek.

-Vaya Craig no sabía que hacías esas cosas con Kenny, tan necesitado estas? – le pregunte con una sonrisa picara, como adoro molestar a ese pelinegro… aunque al verlo me acuerdo de Stan, diablos no, no quiero llorar no ahora.

-AGHH! CALLATE BROFLOVSKI AMENOS QUE QUIERAS UNA GRANADA EN TU CULO Y UNA RECLUSION DE 1 SEMANA, EH? – grito totalmente alterado, no creo que fuese su semana. Me calle, como un histérico como él podía tener el cargo de teniente? Acaso no les hacen un test sicológico o algo así?

Pero aun tras la advertencia Kenny seguía con su jueguito de sacar de sus casillas a Craig, tendré que limpiar el piso otra vez. Suspire, odio cuando vienen esos dos…

-joder Kenny ya cállate! Te juro que te partiré ese lascivo y usado culo tuyo! – tiro su arma (N/A: son militares que mas quieren o3o ) estrepitosamente al suelo soltando el seguro y de la nada comenzó a dispararse sola en la dirección del rubio , pobre Kenny solo alcanzo a decir "puto Tucker" antes de una bala le atravesara los cesos esparciendo sangre por doquier.

-Oh no mate a Kenny , otra vez – dijo haciendo una burla levantando sus manos simulando pánico totalmente sarcástico

-Hijo de puta! – le grite como era de costumbre cuando le pasaba algo a Kenny. Como me gustaría volver a aquellos días en los cuales éramos niños inocentes sin más preocupaciones que la escuela y que haríamos el fin de semana.

-¿Acaso nunca te cansas de decirlo? – comento como si nada Craig encendiendo un cigarrillo y calándolo hasta la mitad para luego soltar una gran cantidad de humo negro.

-Realmente creo que no….. –suspire, hace tiempo que no los veía , habían salido con Stan al campo de batalla para buscar la base de operaciones del culón. Desde entonces no sabía nada de ellos – ¿o-oye y como esta Stan, porque no vino con ustedes? – le pregunte temeroso de la respuesta que me daría.

-Bien, sobre eso te quería hablar….-trague saliva y apreté los ojos con fuerza – tranquilo, no es lo que tú piensas – me relaje por unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar – al menos no del todo…

-¿Q-Que quieres decir?- no entendía, ¡¿Qué mierda paso con Stan?

-Antes de todo…. Recuerdas tu primer beso con Stan?- Me pregunto terminando de fulminar su cigarro con mirada perdida como si algo pasara por su cabeza en ese instante. Lo mire preocupado, Dios cuanto tiempo me tendría en espera? , de un momento a otro un cálido recuerdo volvió a mi mente….

~Flash back~

-95, 96, 97, 98, 99,100…. Ya Salí! – Gritó un castaño dándose vuelta de la pared en la cual se había apoyado para poder realizar una de las reglas básicas del juego – ¿oigan chicos…. donde se fueron todos? – miro alrededor en busca de los demás niños del Team Craig y del Team Stan entre la nieve y los diversos objetos que había para lograr esconderse.

-Hey Clyde! ya nos libramos~ -dijo un afroamericano junto a un asiatico tras tocar la pared en la cual se apoyo el castaño anteriormente -deberias ser mas rápido y comer menos tacos ,no crees Kevin? - se burlo dirijiendose al amante de los tacos que hizo rechinar los dientes de tanta fricción

-No seas tan malo con el~ , no es su culpa ser casi tan gordo como cartman – susurro Stoley leyendo un manga de KHR (N/A: -w- no se me ocurrió que mas poner) cuando Clyde dio un bufido de molestia y hizo un puchero hasta que vio una cabellera rucio totalmente desordenada entre los arbustos . Se acerco con cautela hasta los arbustos y con delicadeza miro desde arriba a los chicos que se encontraban aparentemente abrasados mientras que uno temblaba erráticamente y el otro aparentemente…..gruñía?

El castaño sonrió y rápidamente se alejo de allí no sin antes gritar - Par de maricas ya los encontré – pero cuando llego ya todos de los chicos estaba esperando por el tras haberse librado del juego , bueno no todos , solo faltaban dos rubios que seguramente estarían juntos en algún rincón donde nadie escuchara nada y los inseparables mejores amigos .

* * *

-shhh~nos puede escuchar – comento el azabache acomodándose dentro el estrecho contenedor en el cual se escondió junto a su mejor amigo de la vida Kyle Broflovski para jugar con su Team rival (cosa que rara vez hacían) a las escondidillas.

-Auch! Cuidado tu codo en mí estomago- dijo reclamando el pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos con un poco de dolor, su amigo le respondió con un "Perdón , no volverá pasar" cuando oyeron unas voces acercarse.

-Donde se habrán metido- comento una voz molestosa , claramente era la estúpida voz del culon mas hijo de puta de todo el pueblo – de seguro deben estar besándose los muy maricas- comento antes de que alguien sacudiera el contenedor en el cual estaban haciendo moverlos estrepitosamente dentro de este.

-Tal vez estén aquí – comento Tucker moviendo violentamente el objeto logrando que sin querer los chicos que estaban allí rozaran inocentemente sus labios produciendo un sonrojo inmediato en los dos. Tras seguir revolviendo el contenido del contenedor miro hacia el interior y sonrió con malicia al ver la tierna escena que había causado – tal vez estén bajo todo esa basura- sacudió con más fuerza el contenedor provocando que se escuchara un sonoro grito por parte ambos chicos diciendo "ME BESO" antes de salir disparados hacia fuera con las manos en sus bocas mas rojos que un tomate español.

~Fin flash back~

Me ruboricé hasta el punto que no se distinguía mi pelo de mi cara , condenado Tucker.

-S-si… gracias….

-Porque aun no hago nada….

-Porque gracias a tu broma me di cuenta que amo a Stan….

-Bueno, será mejor que conserves esa idea

-Porque?

-Cartman lo capturo –finalizo en seco, sentía como mi vida se iba por el retrete en ese instante. ¿Cartman hizo qué? , S-stan estaría bien? , Que le paso como ocurrió? Todas esas preguntas invadieron mi cabeza en solo un minuto.

-No… debes estar bromeando otra vez , verdad Tucker? – le pregunte mientras unas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, ¿Cómo la felicidad se te puede ir tan rápido a la mierda?

-No bromeo, lo capturo. Apenas salimos nosotros 2…

Rompí en llanto, que haría ahora sin Stan? , aunque no nos dirigiéramos la mirada desde ese día lo seguía amando! Mierda esto es lo que siente Butters cada vez que ve morir a Kenny?. Fuck my life, no podía dejar de llorar aunque por primera vez Craig me abrasara para consolarme… Cartman las pagaría y muy caro.

* * *

**ASASGHASDASGHJG PERDONN! yase que esta MALO FEO Y TALDOSO! . me golpearan y seguro me harán algo y luego lawliet se pondra a llorar y GAHHHH! MUCHA PRESION O -rueda por el piso- **

**Liin: bien , este capitulo salio corto ... aunque estuvimos en el pc todo el día . PERO EL OCIO LLAMO! **

**Alexander: Espero que les guste da~? , si les gusto hagan click en el botón de acá bajo y sino .. hagan click en la botón de aca abajo **

**Liin: no olvides poner favorite story para enterarte de todo y agreguenos en msn para saber mas (en el perfil e.e) **

**Satoshi: .. -.-U plageo a german **

**... OK esto es una melda aceptos sus tomatazos y todo eso .. hasta chicos sensuales (?) . B-beso los quiero auqnue uds a mi no 3**


End file.
